Kuusou Mesorogiwi
Kuusou Mesorogiwi is the first opening of the Future Diary series. This song is replaced by Dead END from Episode 15. It is sung by Yousei Teikoku. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= You'll surrender now, we are sure of what we see Thee can't resist this FANTASY!!!! Survive! Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus Madoromi no fuchi de Mabuta ni tayutau Musou no kami wa yuuga ni Hohoemi shi wo kudashi Jikuu wo suberu inga wo kusari wa karami dasu Kami no ataeshi Kuusou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei, kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei, shi wo kawashite Shoumetsu no, yuugi ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Airen naru boukansha Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to, shinjiteta |-|Kanji= You'll surrender now, We are sure of what we see... ...thee can't resist this fantasy! Survive! CONSENTESDEI JUNO JUPITER MINERVA APOLLO MARS CERES MERCURIUS DIANA BACCHUS VULCANUS PLUTO VESTA VENUS まどろみの淵で 瞼に揺蕩う 古の神が静かに 微笑み 死を下し 時空をつなぐ因果の 鎖は絡みだす 神の与えし 空想プログラム さぁ eins zwei drei! 重なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死を交わして 生滅の勇気に 焦がれる奇跡を奪う スバイバルゲーム 螺旋のように 哀憐なる傍観者 焦がれる生死よりも遠く 最果てにある箱庭で 終わりのない奇跡があると 信じてた |-|Translation= You'll surrender now, We are sure of what we see... ...thee can't resist this fantasy! Survive! Roman Gods: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. As I'm drifting off to sleep. My eyes they're barely twitching! There are gods who dwell within our fantasies, gently pass within our depths with ease. Their chains of time and space under siege, freedom awaits if we have the key. It's a fantasy program bestowed onto us by the gods. so Now, one, two, three! Overlapping. Now, one, two, three! Escaping death. If I believe and I have courage, reaching for the miracle forlorn in this survival game! Like a spiral. Onlookers are watching us in pity. If only they knew why we have to keep fighting. I always believed there was a deeper meaning. Paradise is waiting for me down there! Somewhere down there... Full |-|Romaji= You'll surrender now, we are sure of what we see Thee can't resist this FANTASY! Survive! Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus Madoromi no fuchi de Mabuta ni tayutau Musou no kami wa yuuga ni Hohoemi shi wo kudashi Jikuu wo tsuberu inga no kusari wa karami dasu Kami no ataeshi Kuusou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite Shoumetsu no yuugi ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus Utakata no mirai Kakikaeru yo ni Kuusou tsunagu rinne no NOISE ga nariwataru Jikan wa yureri inga wo Kiitsumo kuzure saru Kami no ataeshi Keishou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! tsuranari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite Shoumetsu no yuugi ni Aragau kiseki ni idomu ERASER GAME! Mugen no yo ni Kami no ataeshi Karakuri PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite Eins zwei drei! tsuranari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite Shoumetsu no yuugi ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Airen naru boukansha Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku Saihate ni aru hakoniwa de Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta |-|Kanji= You'll surrender now, We are sure of what we see... ...thee can't resist this fantasy! Survive! CONSENTESDEI JUNO JUPITER MINERVA APOLLO MARS CERES MERCURIUS DIANA BACCHUS VULCANUS PLUTO VESTA VENUS まどろみの淵で 瞼に揺蕩う 古の神が静かに 微笑み 死を下し 時空をつなぐ因果の 鎖は絡みだす 神の与えし 空想プログラム さぁ eins zwei drei! 重なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死を交わして 生滅の勇気に 焦がれる奇跡を奪う スバイバルゲーム 螺旋のように CONSENTESDEI JUNO JUPITER MINERVA APOLLO MARS CERES MERCURIUS DIANA BACCHUS VULCANUS PLUTO VESTA VENUS 泡沫の未来 書き換えるように 空想繋ぐ輪廻の ノイズが鳴り渡る 時間は歪み因果の 規律は崩れ去る 神の与えし 継承プログラム さぁ eins zwei drei! 連なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死をくり切って 消滅の遊戯に 抗う奇跡に挑む イレーザーゲーム 夢幻のように 神の与えし 空想プログラム さぁ eins zwei drei! 重なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死を交わして eins zwei drei! 連なり合う さぁ eins zwei drei! 死をくり切って 生滅の勇気に 焦がれる奇跡を奪う スバイバルゲーム 螺旋のように 哀憐なる傍観者 焦がれる生死よりも遠く 最果てにある箱庭で 終わりのない奇跡があると 信じてた |-|Translation= You'll surrender now, We are sure of what we see... ...thee can't resist this fantasy! Survive! Roman Gods: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. As I'm drifting off to sleep. My eyes they're barely twitching! There are gods who dwell within our fantasies, gently pass within our depths with ease. Their chains of time and space under siege, freedom awaits if we have the key. It's a fantasy program bestowed onto us by the gods. so Now, one, two, three! Overlapping. Now, one, two, three! Escaping death. If I believe and I have courage, reaching for the miracle forlorn in this survival game! Like a spiral. Roman Gods: Juno, Jupiter,Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres,Mercury, Diana, Bacchus,Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. Try to rewrite all of my fears, future change is what I will seek. The noises of reincarnation, which holds the fantasies together, are resounding.Time is distorting, while the melodies and laws of karma are crumbling away. It's a mechanical program bestowed by the gods. Now, one, two, three! Reach out and take my hand. Now, one, two, three! This death we will withstand If I believe and I have courage, I'll reach the end of this prosquiem, Eraser game! It's like a strange fantasy. It's a mechanical program given by the gods. Now, one, two, three! We've got to act as one. Now, one, two, three! If we want to cheat death. One, two, three! Reach out and take my hand. Now, one, two, three! This death we will withstand. If I believe and I have courage, reaching for the miracle forlonged in this, survival game! A spiral down into doom. Onlookers are watching us in pity. If only they knew why we have to keep fighting. I always believed there was a deeper meaning. Paradise is waiting for me down there! Somewhere down there... Symbolism The anime opening associated with Kuusou Mesorogiwi contains significant foreshadowing and symbolism for the series. * The opening begins with a montage of buildings and landscapes transposed over an eye crying blood; judging by the red iris and white hair, this is likely Aru Akise, with the imagery reflecting his role as Deus's Observer in the Survival Game. * The kanji of the title are dotted with small circular holes (best seen during the initial scroll of the title), possibly referencing the voids in reality that begin appearing when Deus is on the verge of death. * The song includes a modified recital of the Dii Consentes, a list of the twelve major deities in Roman mythology; Kuusou Mesorogiwi ''removes Neptune and adds both Bacchus and Pluto. Each of the named deities corresponds to a character in ''Future Diary. ** The first three gods listed are the members of the Capitoline Triad; Juno, Jupiter, and Minerva. * All of the Survival Game participants appear, being shown in shadow in the panning shot near the end and appearing or being referenced throughout the opening. ** Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai, and Minene Uryuu appear in person. ** Takao Hiyama's machete is shown on the ground before turning red and fading into nothingness. ** Keigo Kurusu's revolver is shown being labelled, loaded, and fired, leaving a burn mark on the background as the gun is blown off-screen. ** Reisuke Houjou's hand puppets are shown nailed to a wall, dripping blood from within. ** Tsubaki Kasugano's handball is shown on the floor of the Omekata Temple's isolation room, slowly dissolving as blood pours out of it. ** Marco Ikusaba's comb and one of Ai Mikami's throwing knives are shown together. ** Kamado Ueshita's skull is shown, mostly covered by her hat. ** The corpse of one of Karyuudo Tsukishima's dogs is shown lying behind John Bacchus' glasses, with Yomotsu Hirasaka reflected in the glasses' lenses. * The words "Dead End or Happy End" briefly flash on the screen, referring to the Future Diary's messages about upcoming events. The former is a warning about a Diary User's impending death; the latter is the Yukiteru Diary's prediction that Yuno will "become one" with Yukiteru. * Muru Muru is shown standing on top of a dome resembling the "illusion world" sphere used to trap the second world's incarnations of Muru Muru and Yukiteru. The chains that appear behind her could reference how she is "bound" to her god, how the first world's Muru Muru trapped and replaced her second world counterpart, or how the former's imprisonment during ''Future Diary Redial''. * A silhouette of Yukiteru is shown shattering into glass fragments, alluding to his mental breakdowns in the later stages of the Survival Game. Alternately, this foreshadows the ending of the series, where Yuno breaks the barrier between dimensions to reunite with Yukiteru. * A silhouette of Yuno implodes into a vortex that collapses into itself, referencing the fate of Future Diary users when their diaries are broken. It could also refer to how the Yuno of the second world was replaced by her first world counterpart. * Two hands are shown interlocking fingers, referencing Yukiteru and Yuno "becoming one" near the end of the series. * Someone is shown from the knees down, slowly walking towards the viewer and leaving red footprints in their wake. This is likely a reference to Yuno's attempt to kill Yukiteru at the end of the series, or the time she kidnapped him in an effort to protect him from the remaining diary holders. * Kamado's skull is surrounded by several smaller skulls, referencing her orphans and how her Blog Diary enables her to generate Apprentice Diaries to non-Survival Game participants. * Deus and his throne appear behind Minene when she casts off her eyepatch (itself foreshadowing the loss of her eye early on), alluding to how she becomes Deus's agent late in the series. She also uses her right arm to remove her eyepatch, leaving it extended in front of Deus afterwards - this may hint to the loss of her right hand during her battle against John's forces and its subsequent replacement by a Deus-like hand when the powers he granted her are activated. * Karyuudo's dog and John's glasses are shown to be lying on a floor covered with images of Yukiteru's dartboards, possibly hinting to Yukiteru becoming god at the end of the second Survival Game. * Two Yunos fight each other, with one appearing to strangle the other before both reappear and merge into one. This alludes to how the Yuno of the first world killed her counterpart in the second world in order to take her place in the upcoming Survival Game. * The final scene of the opening shows Yuno falling off-screen, only for a hand (presumably Yukiteru's) to grab her by the wrist; after a moment, Yuno closes her hand around Yukiteru's wrist in turn. This could be a reference to Yuno's belief that Yukiteru saved her life by giving her a purpose when she was in despair, or a reference to how Yukiteru convinced Yuno not to repeat the Survival Game by declaring his love for her. Alternately, when taken with the previous scene, it could allude to the ending of the series, where the consciousness of first-world Yuno are merged with the body of third-world Yuno, allowing her to remember and reunite with Yukiteru in the second world. Category:Music Category:Openings